femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Desaul (T@gged)
Zoe Desaul (Emma Dumont) is a recurring villainess from the AwesomenessTV series T@gged. Introduction & Reveal Zoe was introduced into the series during its' second season, quickly striking a friendship with series protagonist Rowan Fricks and beginning a relationship with Ash Franklin, him having just broken up with his girlfriend Elisia Brown. The series had their relationship quickly becoming serious, with Zoe opening up to Ash about her father Tom being hospitalized with cancer and convincing Ash (a drug dealer) to get drugs for her. However, the season finale had Rowan, Elisia, and Hailey Jensen (who were being tormented by the dangerous online vigilante group The Zoo) arriving at a gathering of several members and making a horrifying discovery: Zoe was KingCobra, the group's leader, as she was standing amongst the members wearing a cobra costume. Season 3 Season 3's opening revealed that the trio fled shortly after Zoe's villainous reveal, with the episode also revealing that the gathering came shortly after Zoe learned of her father's passing. Later on, wanting to put an end to The Zoo's torment, Rowan and Elisia (with help from Rowan and Elisia's hacker friend Stinger) tracked Zoe down to the Burque Ballet Studio when she failed to show up to school. When Elisia attempted to confront Zoe, however, Zoe ignored her and left Elisia trapped in a room filled with various snakes (she escaped before being harmed). The season's progression also revealed that Zoe was known for being promiscuous while at summer camp, attended the private Montgomery Academy of Math And Science before being expelled, and had a boyfriend named Lance Broadly who was assisting her in her work for The Zoo. In their attempts to search for her, Rowan and Elisia broke into her house and discovered a photograph that revealed Zoe's connection to the first Zoo member that began tormenting Rowan and her friends, Dunbar/Eric Rakes: she was his cousin, suggesting that her taking over as The Zoo's leader was motivated by revenge against Rowan and her friends for (in her mind) causing Dunbar's suicide at the end of Season 1. Episode 3.05, "Possessed", had Rowan and Elisia making another shocking revelation thanks to Stinger's research: she had been killed during a home invasion, with police photos Stinger found revealing that she had been strangled to death. Despite the evidence against her, Ash was adamant with Elisia that Zoe had nothing to do with him being shot during the events of Season 2, becoming more convinced after finding that Zoe left him a flash drive in the hospital before her death containing information on his estranged younger sister Olive. It was following Stinger's reveal in episode 3.10, "Good Night", as Lance Broadly that Elisia and Rowan came to realize that Zoe was actually alive and had Lance fake her "death" to them, with Zoe sending them both a text message shortly after their revelation to confirm she was alive and was still stalking them. Climax & Defeat After finding that Zoe had sent a message to classmate Hawk Carter (who they suspected to be involved in The Zoo and the new KingCobra) telling him to return to their childhood camp Camp Terrerro, Elisia and Rowan went and saw Hawk as Zoe greeted him with a hug inside a cabin. After Rowan and Elisia went inside to investigate, Zoe reappeared wearing a gas mask before setting off a smoke bomb, watching as the pair passed. The following episode, "See You Later", showed that Zoe gagged and bound Rowan and Elisia to chairs and put masks on them resembling Internet urban legend Mr. Empty, while also fashioning nooses around their necks. While wielding a knife, Zoe ranted about the slut-shaming rumors that were spread about her at camp and how Dunbar always defended her, while also claiming that she had previously killed Hawk (who flashbacks show was also an occasional lover of Zoe's). After briefly choking the girls when they began screaming for help, Zoe claimed that Hawk had (in her mind) rejected her by suggesting she get help following Dunbar's death, as well as how she believed Dunbar's death wouldn't have happened had she gone with him to the party where he killed himself. The evil Zoe also boasted about how Nicki Sullivan was dead and Hailey had fled town due to her actions and how their online presences made it easy to destroy their lives, all while revealing that Lance had shot Ash and threatening the pair with a shotgun as she became more deranged and sadistic in her ramblings. After concluding her rant by bemoaning her cousin's suicide, Zoe revealed her intentions to hang Rowan and Elisia and stage the scene to look like Hawk was had killed them before committing suicide by shooting himself, even planning to put evidence in his apartment to frame him as KingCobra. However, as Zoe began to hang Rowan, she was distracted by the sounds of Hawk in the other room, taking her knife to go kill him (though he was later revealed to be injured, but alive) and allowing Rowan to free herself and Elisia before escaping and fleeing into the forest. The two were able to hide from Zoe as she armed herself with her shotgun to find Rowan and Elisia, with the friends discovering more evidence to Zoe's psychotic nature further in the woods, including a deer Zoe had strung up and killed. Zoe eventually found the two and held them at gunpoint, with Rowan telling the villainess she felt sorry for her for having no real friends, as well as blasting her for becoming a person Dunbar wouldn't have wanted her to be. Zoe argued that everyone was a bully and, in response to Rowan saying she couldn't stop them from becoming better people, stated that she could before preparing to kill Rowan with her shotgun. The season finale, "Surrender", opened with a group of animal masked figures approaching the trio, with Zoe believing them to be her allies from The Zoo. But instead, one of the masked boys held Zoe at gunpoint and ordered her to drop her weapon, allowing Rowan to disarm the villainess herself. It was then that the masked people were revealed to be Rowan and Elisia's friends who were helping them take down Zoe and The Zoo, with Brandon Darrow (a former participant in The Zoo) telling her that their organization was over. The police shortly afterwards arrived and arrested Zoe, who revealed to Ash as she walked by him that the girl she'd given him information on wasn't actually his sister, having given him the false information in a ploy to break him and Elisia up. After mocking Ash that his sister was "long gone", Zoe was taken away, with her final scene of the season showed her being visited in prison by Alison, a friend of Hawk's and a member of The Zoo, telling her that they "needed to talk", with the season ending with Olive being texted by a Zoo member telling her that she was next. Gallery Zoe Desaul Cobra.png|Zoe's disguise during her villainous reveal Zoe Desaul Shotgun.png|Zoe holding Rowan and Elisia at gunpoint Zoe Desaul Prison.png|Zoe in prison Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Face Mask Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Shotgun Category:Stalker Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested